


M is for Misgiving; Kumara Varma

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [13]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Unlike his sister, Kumara Varma has crystal clear concepts about his limitations.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 3





	M is for Misgiving; Kumara Varma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“It is high time, bro, your sister is right... you should really consider getting married now.”

_Oh, boy... why does my brother-in-law need to join the ‘get-married’ gang!_

Kumara Varma sighs in despair, earning yet another amused look from his sister.

He knows what’s coming next even before his sister begins to speak.

“You should pay more attention towards practising your warfare techniques, brother... I am sure Deva will start noticing, too.”

Unlike his sister, Kumara has no misgivings about his (in)ability to woo that scary girl.

He will never say that in public, but day after day, he prays for the arrival of a handsome, dashing warrior who can relieve him of this never-ending stress.

_Relax, Kumara, someone’s coming to Kuntala soon,_ the Omnipresent Lord smiles to Himself.


End file.
